


The Book Of Ideas/Headcanons

by orphan_account



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Dangan Ronpa, Hetalia: Axis Powers, Super Dangan Ronpa 2, Vocaloid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3498815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here are some headcanons and ideas you may want to use!<br/>Fandoms:<br/>Super Dangan Ronpa 2<br/>Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc<br/>Hetalia: Axis Powers<br/>2P Hetalia-Fandom<br/>Vocaloid (rarely/sometimes)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Try Dark Woods Circus (a Vocaloid song) in Dangan Ronpa/SDR2/Hetalia form.

For example:

As the Little Girl (Meiko):

Hetalia: Anybody!

Dangan Ronpa: Makoto/Komaru Naegi

SDR2: Hajime Hinata

As the two headed clowns (Rin and Len Kagamine):

Yasuke Matsuda (Len Kagamine) and Junko Enoshima (Rin Kagamine) (Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc)

Russia (Len) and Belarus (Rin) (Hetalia)

Akane Owari (Rin, although personally I don't want her to be Rin) and Nekomaru Nidai (Len) (SDR2)

As the tall Ringmasters (Haku and Neru):

Nagito Komaeda and Chiaki Nanami (SDR2)

Toko Fukawa and Byakuya Togami (Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc)

Austria and Hungary/ Liechtenstein and Switzerland (Hetalia)

As the Blue Beast (KAITO):

Mukuro Ikusaba/Somebody insane, like Genocider Syo. It depends on who you want. (Dangan Ronpa)

Peko Pekoyama/Kuzuryuu Fuyuhiko (SDR2)

Australia (Hetalia)

As the Deformed Diva:

Sayaka Maizono

Ibuki Mioda

Japan

.

 

 

 

 


	2. Prompts That May Or May Not Be Frequently Updated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts for Dangan Ronpa

1\. Ever since Peko died, Fuyuhiko has been visiting her grave non-stop. Whether it's rain or shine, he'll bring her favourite karinto and cola.

2\. (Kinda dark) The SHSL Despair members are the ones who disfigured the Dark Woods Circus members. They feel no remorse.

3\. Wash My Blood by Luka Megurine is based on Mikan Tsumiki, who was raped by Hiyoko's brother when she was younger. Mikan still thinks every month she kills a child.

4\. Nagito has a sister named Nagisa Komaeda, the SHSL Soldier. He never visits her because he says she kills not for hope, but for 'mindless causes'.

5\. The scars on Ladonia actually came from the first Dangan Ronpa game. He's Yasuhiro Hagakure.

6\. Every nation has felt the pain of SHSL Despair. Japan, Korea, Malaysia and Singapore were hit hardest. They still have a few scars.

7.The ASEANs all hate SHSL Despair. Malaysia and Singapore are responsible for inflicting heavy wounds on Sonia, Kazuichi, Akane, Hajime and Fuyuhiko. Vietnam and Thailand turned off the life support to Nagito, Gundham, Nekomaru, Peko and Koizumi because they knew the survivors would experience the same kind of pain the ASEAN went through


End file.
